The abused fox and the abused griffin
by thelightninghorse
Summary: Naruto, deciding he is a danger to everyone because of peins attack and hinata almost dying has decded to leave with kyuubi's help. He goes to a world he knows nothing about, but whatever it is he will face it head on. He has no idea what he's in for when he lands in a place called quahog.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alright I know this is a strange crossover but I just like the idea. Also there are so few naruto/family guy crossovers, so I wanted to make one. This will be a two or three girl harem I'm not sure which to do tell me if I should add lois to it or not.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from both family guy or naruto they belong to seth macfarlane and masashi kishimoto respectively.

"Normal"

"_thought"_

'**text'**

"**demon"**

Story start

Naruto was sitting atop the hokage monument, or more specifically on top of his recently discovered fathers head. He was currently deep in thought of what happened two months before when he had defeated pein, but it wasn't about pein, nagato, or how he beat them. No, it was what had brought them to konoha in the first place that disturbed the eighteen year old (In this story naruto will be 18 for convenience) he had realized because of what he is and what he holds people will always come after him, and hurt his loved ones in the process.

The blond was reviewing all that had happened over the past two months. After pein and nagato had died naruto learned hinata was in fact alive making him beyond relieved. After tsunade had woken up he had spoken to her about his parentage. It was confirmed Minato Namikaze, or the fourth hokage was his father, and kushina uzumaki was his mother. This meant naruto had both taken the name Namikaze and inherited all of his parents fortune including a quarter of the uzumaki clan's riches the rest lost in uzushiogakure destruction. That included money, scrolls on nin, tai, gen, ken, and fuuin justu, his mother's sword, and the estate his parents owned.

Naruto had sealed all of this inside several scrolls even managing to seal the entire property of the estate too. It was necessary to the plan he had come up with to make sure the akatsuki's plans didn't succeed and his friends won't die because of what he is. He had previously left scrolls with messages to everyone about why he was leaving and saying goodbye.

He would miss them all but this was more important, naruto made sure to take all steps to assure he would never be found even revoking his contract with the toads so he wouldn't be reverse summoned. He was broken from his thoughts as he heard a voice he knew all too well. **"So kit the time has come for us to leave huh" **the kyuubi asked with a calm voice for once. After the fight with pein naruto had decided to try and make peace with the kyuubi so they weren't at each others throats anymore.

He had learned the truth about what happened with the masked man claiming to be madara uchiha and how he released and controlled the kyuubi to destroy konoha. Naruto and kyuubi started a friendship after that, though it was rough at first. They had both agreed that remaining in this world would only cause problems, so using naruto's new knowledge learned by a mass number of shadow clones reading through his new scrolls in one month, he used a complicated seal mixed with kyuubi's (or kurama his real name) powers he was able to open a portal to a world he didn't know anything about.

"_Yeah it's time to go kurama" _naruto took one last longing look at the village he called home. Even if he was beaten and hated in it he would always call this place his home _"i'm gonna miss you guys but this is for your safety."_ And with that thought naruto stepped through the portal.

**xXonemonthlaterXx**

Naruto had just stepped out of the shower in his estate's bathroom with a towel around his waist. In the past month naruto had been training and learning about many things. From techniques from his world and fighting styles and weapons from this one. He had sent thousands of clones to gather information and useful items from this world so he could understand it. While his clones searched he trained brutally in everything from his world and what his clones brought.

With the infinite amount of training abilities of kage bushin he was able to learn the language, culture, government, and everything else about where he was. He landed in a place called quahog, rhode island USA. He was also able to buy essentials for this world such as clothes, food, a car, and he had his clones secretly enter him in a high school as they called it so he could meet people. He also got his drivers license easily enough along with a ID, passport and background file. Since his parents fortune was all gold he was able to use it in this world.

Since he is eighteen he could live alone without a problem. He had unsealed his house in a forested area protected by seals so no one could get in, and so no one was hurt by his training. He was lucky enough to have arrived at the beginning of august when school was still out for summer. The first semester started tomorrow so he was getting prepared to go to bed since it was 10:00pm **"I still don't understand why you want to go to school." **Said a normal sized fox with nine tails.

Naruto looked down at the small fox with a grin. When naruto had stepped through the portal something unexpected happened, naruto and the kyuubi were separated without killing either one of them. What shocked naruto the most was that kyuubi turned to a small normal fox, with nine tails. The kyuubi just pretty much just took naps, and went into the woods to hunt and find a female fox.

"I'm going because I don't just want to spend all my time here I do need to socialize" replied the blonde. Kurama just rolled his eyes **"whatever you say kit" **the kyuubi laid down and promptly fell asleep. Naruto just shook his head "lazy fuzzball."

Naruto laid down in his bed and stared at the ceiling _"I wonder what this world will be like, I only know what my clones learned from the internet and books." _Naruto just shrugged and closed his eyes whatever this world was like he would face it head on like always. He fell asleep not knowing that tomorrow would be both a weird day and the day he met one of his future girlfriends.

A/N thats a rap on chapter 1 hope you guys leave suggestions. Also any idea how to change meg from herself to road to multiverse meg. Not that theres anything wrong with regular meg its just that the other meg is needed for this. Also don't ask about jillian being in the harem i'm not telling yet. UPDATE COMING SOON!


	2. Chapter 2 first day and meeting her

A/N: Alright second chapter, i'm glad people want me to continue this story. So I may add lois to the harem if i decide not to bash her like I will with peter,quagmire and maybe brian. Anyway here we go.

To clear some things up this will be serious and funny, also it will be a little AU and I will not be following the family guy story line. Also chilled kitsune thanks for the kyuubi changing meg idea, but i'm not sure if I want to change her or slightly modify her like i'm going to do in this chapter and just keep it cute meg over bombshell meg. IMPORTANT for a picture of the meg I will describe in this chapter look up meg griffin cute on google images (I don't own it) it will be the first picture on the top line called meg griffin 2 by katiramoon.

Disclaimer Own neither naruto or family guy

"normal"

"_thought"_

'_**Text'**_

"_**demon or death"**_

story start

As naruto woke up the friday morning he looked to his clock to see he had a hour and a half until he had to be to school.

He started his morning routine by eating a simple breakfast of cereal and toast, showering and brushing his teeth and finally making sure he had his supplies. He may not enjoy school, but he is always prepared thats why he sealed his kunai, shuriken, and his sword on to his arms. You never know what could happen. He dressed in a pair of black jeans, a red shirt, a black jacket (since it was fall) and finally a pair of black combat boots.

He was going to say bye to kurama before he left but he wasn't around so naruto just shrugged and left.

On his way since he didn't want to hiraishin or run he decided to walk, giving him ample time to think.

"_I wonder what this worlds school is like compared to the academy, I know from my clones its teachings are almost opposite focusing on learning and not fighting while still having physical aspects of it." _Naruto was cut short of his thoughts when he realized he was in front of the school. He checked his watch and he still had fifteen minutes left, just enough time to familiarize himself with his senior classes and his locker.

Walking into the building he noticed the weird stares directed at him. It wasn't the hate filled stare he was used to, well no entirely. The females were giving him lustful stares but he didn't care most of these girls looked like the shallow bitchy type who only cared about outside appearances, he really hated fangirls. The guys however were giving him looks of both hate and jealousy, not that it mattered these guys didn't pose any kind of challenge to him.

He looked at his schedule he had world history, physics, literature, lunch, gym, math, and spanish in that order. He found all of his classes easily and when he found his locker he saw a girl next to it.

She was roughly 5'6 same age as him, she has neck-length brown hair beautiful brown greenish eyes slim body type, slight tan complexion, with a high b-cup low c-cup breast. She wore round glasses that made her eyes more pronounced a pink cap, pink shirt blue jeans, and white shoes.

All in all naruto found her to be cute yet shy type, while she didn't seem conceded by her posture it looked like she was picked on just like he was in the academy. His assumption was proven when a group of girls led by a blond with WAY too much make-up on walked up to her.

Hey meg what's got loser whore written all over their hat you do. Meg was confused by this until connie slapped her books out of her hands she bent down to get them but then connie took her hat and wrote 'loser whore' on it and stuck it on her head. "You do" laughed the bitch blonde with her entourage.

When naruto saw this he narrowed his eyes and scowled, he hated bullies and wouldn't put up with others being bullied. He also noticed the nearby school faculty ignoring this some even laughing at meg too _"what the hell" _naruto went over to the nearest teacher and said aren't you going to do something, yelled naruto. The teacher stopped laughing with a frown on his face "why should I the ugly bitch deserves what's she gets. Naruto had to stop himself from hurting this dumbass. He would have to do something himself.

He immediately walked to stand beside meg while the girls and meg took notice of his presence. The bullies blushed at the presence of the newest hot guy at school while meg looked down wondering if he was going to join in on her torment, but was surprised when he started to defend her like no one else has making her blush.

Naruto stood beside her a scowl etched firmly into his face as he spoke. "Why don't you leave her alone before I have to deal with you myself" naruto directed a low amount of KI (or killing intent) at them making them shrink back in fear.

Though it turned out connie was more of a dumbass than the rest. She walked up to him "what are you doing, you shouldn't be defending this waste of space you should be mocking her. and what are you gonna do to stop us huh my dads the superintendent?" connie screeched in a annoying fangirl voice.

Naruto's frown deepened and his KI raised a little higher making all the girls connie included almost wet their pants. It was then the former shinobi spoke "I don't care if your dads the president of the fucking country I don't like to see people get hurt, especially by egotistical, bitchey, sluts like you so i'm gonna count to three and by three you better be gone."Warned naruto in a threatening way.

By one all the girls had run away but not before sending one more glare at the duo.

Meg just stood there completely shocked, no one had ever stuck up for her before she then looked closely at her savior and blushed _"hes so nice and hes really cute" _meg thought with a giggle.

Naruto turned around and when he faced meg his mood did a one eighty as he smiled his foxy smile at her making her blush even more. "Sorry you had to see that my names naruto uzumaki and you are?" Asked naruto with his hand out.

Meg got her blush under control and shook his hand "hi i'm megan griffin but most people call me meg, and thank you for defending me." She said in a voice naruto found to be angelic.

Naruto however just kept grinning "no problem I hate to see people get picked on by bullies." Said the blonde with a voice that said he had experience with bullies.

Meg's face changed into one of shyness "so naruto would you like to be friends" asked meg with hope to have a guy friend.

Naruto gave a chuckle in response "I would love to meg seeing as we're locker neighbors and will be seeing a lot of each other." Meg looked to where he was pointing and indeed his locker was next to hers. Naruto looked back to her "Meg?" meg looked to naruto "yes" she said curiously "can I see your schedule and you can see mine. She nodded and handed him hers and he handed his to her. As coincidences happen they both have all classes together.

Naruto laughed and said "well isn't that a surprise I guess i'll see you in first hour. Meg nodded happily "yeah see you there."

The rest of the day went on with few problems in physics no one wanted to be megs lab partner but naruto asked her immediately and she said yes. In gym naruto and connie were selected to be captains in dodgeball and naruto picked meg first and they demolished the other team. When lunch rolled around naruto saw meg sitting at a table alone before sitting across from her and saying hi as did meg.

They learned many things about each other like how they both liked to read, garden, and to play music naruto and meg both turned out to play many instruments. By time lunch was almost over naruto and meg were best friends. They did leave things out like meg who left out anything on her home life and naruto on anything concerning his old life he liked meg possibly more than liked but he didn't trust her that much.

When lunch was about to end meg seemed very nervous concerning naruto who decided to voice his concerns. "Hey meg you ok" meg jumped as she heard his voice "yeah i'm fine I was just wondering…" naruto looked at he curiously "would like to?" she hesitated then said would you like to go on a date tomorrow" she said with a full face blush. Naruto was surprised at first then said with his trademark grin "I would love to how about I find movie times and make dinner reservations and call you later. Meg nodded happily as she did a dance in her head as she also hugged naruto making them both blush as naruto returned it. Meg gave him her number before going to class.

When the final bell rang naruto walked meg back to her house despite her protest. luckily her 'dad' wasn't home so she said by to naruto but before she left naruto gave her a quick peck on the cheek and a bye before he walked away. Meg blushed and walked into the house and straight up to her room. Both naruto and meg went to sleep thinking about their date tomorrow.

A/n thats a rap on chap 2 thank you guys for reviews and I have decided to keep meg as the picture I mentioned at the top. If you are wondering why meg is still picked on well its because people in this AU only care about big boobs and the newest trends and all that, while meg is slim and cute body type while not caring about trends. UPDATE SOON.


	3. Chapter 3 The date

A/N: Alright third chapter and I am not sure about adding connie or lois to the harem since i'm not very good with more than a 2 girl harem I think lois will just be bashed...I don't know tell me in the reviews lois, connie, or both. By the way I decided meg will be a week from turning 18 since that would make an interesting chapter about her party.

"Normal"

"_thought"_

"_**demon"**_

'**Text'**

Disclaimer I own neither family guy or naruto and kishimoto do.

STORY START

Naruto had woken up early that saturday morning specifically to get ready for his date with meg. He looked up movie times on his laptop and texted meg, he also set up reservations at the best restaurant in quahog. He did always like to make a good first impression.

As soon as he had the times he texted meg to see what she wanted to see.

**Naruto: 'Hey meg'**

**Meg: 'hey naruto whats up?'**

**Naruto: 'just seeing what movie you want to see, but only three of them start at 7 so we can make our reservation'**

**Meg: 'cool so where are we going for dinner'**

**Naruto: 'ah ah ah thats a surprise'**

**Meg: you're no fun :(, so what are the movies'**

**Naruto: paranormal activity 5, frozen, and a haunted house 2 (AN: I know when they came out) **

**Meg: If I had to pick i'd say paranormal since i've already seen the other four**

**Naruto: alright pick you up at 6:00 **

**Meg: that sounds great see you then **

**Naruto: alright see you then **

As naruto and meg simultaneously checked the time they saw it was three giving them plenty of time to get ready.

**with naruto**

Naruto quickly showered before brushing both hair and teeth, finally he has to find something to wear easier said than done when you have a annoying nine tailed fox asking questions while hes only in his boxers and white undershirt. _'Wow in this world if I said that to anyone they'd probably think i'm fucked up in the head." _

Kurama walked into the room looking curiously at his former container **"where are you going?" **Asked kurama.

"I have a date tonight with my friend meg" Naruto said as he tried to find something to wear.

"**Damn brat you work fast. Should I be expecting little ones running around soon?" **Kurama asked with a mocking laugh.

The blonde gave a glare in return, but if someone were to look closely they would see the light blush on his cheeks. "Shut up fuzzball were just friends but his thoughts were different _"at least after tonight were more than friends I may not have known her long but I can tell meg is a good person." _The whiskered adult thought with a smirk.

"**Whatever you say kit just don't get her knocked up too quickly." **Kurama ran out of the room laughing as a blushing naruto through a brush at him.

"_Annoying perverted fox" _Naruto thought with a frown that turned into a worried look when he realized he had a hour until he had to pick up meg so he quickly chose a white button up shirt that hugged his body, blue jeans, a light black jacket, and some black dress shoes.

He picked up his keys, wallet and ,phone then hopped into his silver 2014 corvette stingray. He had purchased this with money he got from his clones starting a publishing company where he continued his senseis jiraiya's book series only without as much smut and more plot. It was to earn money so he wouldn't rely on his parents money all his life . He started his drive to megs house with thirty minutes left. Since her house was only ten miles from his he wouldn't be long.

"_I wonder what meg will wear, probably something amazing." _Naruto idly wondered as he drove. Little did he know how surprised he would be when he saw her.

**With meg right after the conversation ended**

Meg had just gotten out of the shower and noticed she still had two hours and forty five minutes left until naruto came. She was extremely nervous about how the date would go naruto was the first guy she ever knew who was nice, cute, and didn't have an ulterior motive to dating her. She wanted this to go perfectly, luckily her dad had left to go get drunk so he wasn't around to embarrass her with his abusive tendencies. _I can't worry about my dad right now I have to get ready."_

She quickly put on her underwear and looked for something to wear. She finally decided on a black spaghetti strap form fitting dress that hugged her small curves and went down to her knees, a pair of black low heels with gold outline, a simple dark red purse. She put her contacts in making her eyes and face more visible. For jewelry she put on a simple gold chain necklace. She had not worn her hat letting her hair show completely, meg also only put on a light touch of lip gloss not really liking make-up herself, she grabbed her phone and checked the time she still had forty five minutes so she just sat down and called naruto.

He picked up after two rings "hello" said naruto, meg had butterflies in her stomach as she responded "hey naruto its meg i'm calling to just to check when you'll be here. Naruto noticed the nervousness in her voice "i'm heading out the door and to my car now i'll be there in fifteen, you okay you sound nervous.'

"yeah i'm fine just a little anxious about our date." Naruto smiled lightly as he responded "don't be nervous this night will go perfectly and besides i'm sure you look beautiful."

Meg blushed as her tension eased "you're right i'll see you soon foxy" meg said with mirth in her voice. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the nickname before a mischievous grin came as he walked out of his door. "Alright I'll see you soon my hime."

Megs blush was across her face as naruto hung up from the little bit of japanese she knew 'hime' meant princess so naruto just nicknamed her his princess. _This is gonna be the best night of my life" _meg thought with a large smile, of course the moment had to be spoiled when her mother walked in.

"Meg I need you to watch stewie while I pick up your father from the clam." Said lois giving no regard whatsoever to the way meg is dressed.

Meg just shook her head "sorry mom I can't I have a date tonight" said meg not wanting to give her mom any details on her date or who she is going on the date with. However that proved fruitless as lois gave meg an accusing look.

"Meg don't lie to me to get out of watching your brother we both know you aren't going on a date. Said lois with a little bit of snobbishness in her voice making meg frown. She was going to respond before they heard a knock at the door making meg smile in relief "there he is now i'll see you later mom." said meg as she walked past her mom . Lois frowned and decided to follow meg to the door to see the truth.

Naruto was waiting patiently for the door to open, but while he waited he idly thought to himself _"I wonder how meg's family is I guess she'll introduce me when the time is right it is only our first date."_

The former jinchuuriki was cut out of his thoughts as the door opened and all thought process stopped. He stared at the beautiful picture in front of him, meg was cute before but now she was downright stunning. He noticed he could see her whole face ,which was without blemish, without her glasses and her eyes were twice as gorgeous, her hair was in full view without her hat making it more vibrant. The dress she was wearing fit her slim body perfectly while showing off the attractive figure she has. _"Wow she is even more stunning than I thought she would be."_

Meg was having similar thoughts about her blonde friend the way his blue eyes were deep like the sky, his whisker marks on his cheeks more pronounced than usual, his hair was as wild and spiky as usual giving him a feral look. The shirt he was wearing showed off his olympic swimmer type body making her blush something she seems to be doing a lot around him. _"He looks amazing I can't believe hes my date tonight." _

Naruto was the first to break out of the staring fest and decided to voice his thoughts "you look truly beautiful tonight hime." The blonde said with his fox like grin, as he handed her a bouquet of pink roses he picked up on his way

Meg broke out of her thoughts when she heard naruto's voice and she blushed even more at the gesture. "Thank you foxy you look very handsome tonight" meg said with a flirtatious grin making naruto have a blush himself.

Lois had been looking over meg's shoulder to see her supposed date and she was surprised to see the man at the door. She had expected a loser to show up but imagine her surprise when she saw naruto. Lois had a blush of her own before she decided to make herself known to the man at the door, she coughed into her hand getting both meg and naruto's attention.

"Meg aren't you going to introduce me to your friend" said lois after she shook off the blush, it wasn't right to go after her daughters dates...twice at least. Meg inwardly frowned she was hoping to avoid introducing naruto to her family for awhile but apparently that wouldn't be happening. Meg sighed and decided to get it over with. "Mom this is my friend naruto uzumaki namikaze and naruto this is my mom lois griffin."

Naruto extended his hand and smiled "nice to meet you ." Lois smiled and shook his hand "nice to meet you too naruto."

After the introductions were over naruto turned back to meg "well we should get moving the movie starts in twenty and the theatre is five miles." Naruto gave a over dramatic bow and said "my-lady your chariot awaits" naruto said as he pointed to his car. When lois and meg saw his car it made both of their jaws drop.

Meg was the first to come out of her shock "thats your car how do you afford something like that?" Meg yelled in surprise she already knew he lived alone since he was eighteen and didn't have any family, so how did he afford this.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck nervously "I kind of own my own company that brings in billions a year." Naruto said with a hesitant chuckle.

Meg and lois stared at him bewildered that at his age he owned a billion dollar company. Meg though thought of a question "so why do you go to school if you own a company."

Naruto smiled and said "well I go because degrees help in the business world and also because I wanted to meet people my own age, i'm really glad I decided to go to james woods instead of one of those arrogant rich schools because if I hadn't I wouldn't have met you meg."

Meg let out a cute giggle as she heard this "i'm glad too, now lets go or we will miss the movie." Meg followed naruto to his car and they drove off leaving a still stunned lois who was wondering how meg managed to get a guy like that. She however still had to pick up her drunk husband so with a sigh lois had brian watch stewie. She will be telling this to peter later on not knowing the consequences her actions would bring.

The drive was relatively quiet due to how fast it was. Naruto and meg arrived at the theatre with ten minutes until the trailers began so they got few snacks, a small popcorn and two small sodas since they were going to dinner after this.

The movie was scarier than the other four and naruto put his arm around meg for her reassurance and because he wanted to. They also shared a few kisses during the movie but nothing serious.

After the movie was over we find our hero and his date driving to the golden rose the best restaurant in quahog when meg saw where they were going to eat she smiled and grabbed naruto's arm a she leaned her head on his shoulder. "You didn't need to bring me here foxy" meg said with a light giggle.

Naruto just smiled as he replied "I wanted our first date to be somewhere special so we can always remember this."

Meg looked up to naruto as the entered the restaurant with a grin "I already will remember this and all the other dates we will have." Meg said.

Naruto stopped as he noticed two people in front of him at the hostess station so he turned a curious look to meg as he asked what he wanted to ask her since they left the theatre. "So meg I wanted to ask you...I know we haven't known each other long but I wanted t-to know i-if you wanted to be my girlfriend" naruto said with a nervous stutter.

Meg smiled and gave him a kiss "naruto you are the nicest guy I have ever met even though we've only known each other a week I feel like I can trust you above anyone so yes I would love to be your girlfriend."

Naruto's face split into a wide grin as he picked meg up and spun her around causing her to giggle before he landed a kiss on her. Meg at first was surprised but soon returned it, but was even more surprised when naruto licked her bottom lip asking for entrance which she granted. They made out passionately for a minute before they were interrupted by the host who looked impatient "do you have a reservation" he asked annoyed.

The new couple blushed at making out in public but naruto soon smiled and responded "yes I have a table for two under namikaze."

The waiter looked in his book and smiled "ah yes would you please follow me to your table" he nodded as he followed the host soon enough they were seated at a nice table in the middle of the restaurant.

They immediately ordered so they could talk. The blond ordered a fillet steak with a baked potato and a small soup. The auburn brunette ordered salmon with salad on the side.

Naruto decided to start the conversation "so hime tell me about your life." said naruto.

Meg responded to her boyfriend calmly "well I grew up in quahog with my two younger brothers stewie and chris also with my mom and dad, and I have always had a thing for reading, music, and gardening. I also have always been a A and B student." "What about you?" Meg was trying to hide anything to do with her abuse at home she didn't want him to worry about her since he already worries about the bullies at school.

Well I moved here not to long ago from a place that is barely known but is kind of like japan." it wasn't a complete lie. "I also love to read play music and to grow things." "My grades haven't always been the best but they have improved since I moved here."

The conversation carried on like that with them learning a lot about how much they share until the food arrived and eating was spent in comfortable silence until naruto heard a classical band playing and saw at the end of the restaurant was a dance floor.

The blonde turned to his recently named girlfriend "hime would you like to dance?" asked naruto with a kind smile.

Meg smiled back with a small blush and nodded as she stood up. They both moved to the dance floor, naruto put one hand on her waist and the other with her hand as they simply twirled with the music enjoying themselves. After awhile the two decided to go home so naruto paid and they left.

When they arrived at her house naruto walked her to the door. "I had a wonderful evening my hime." Naruto said with affection in his voice.

Meg gave a beautiful smile "I did too foxy do you maybe want to hang out tomorrow?" Meg asked nervously.

Naruto gave a fox like grin "I would love to see you then" naruto kissed her to which she immediately responded to. They both kissed until the need for air was too much.

As meg opened the door she turned to naruto "see you tomorrow foxy call me." With that she closed the door.

Naruto drove home in a very good mood something that kurama noticed as he watched tv when naruto walked in. **"Have a nice night kit." **Naruto turned to kurama with a ear to ear grin "better than I could have imagined." naruto said before he went to bed kurama laughed as he thought _**"the kit deserves his happiness he hasn't been the same since he left the village**_.

A/N: Chapter done that took a while. By the way i've decided to not change meg more than I have besides fighting ability. Leave reviews next chapter coming soon.


	4. 4 Dinner, confessions, and a harem

A/N In the last chapter I forgot to mention a lot! First my chapters will be longer from now on. Second meg will remain the girl in the profile image. Third this chapter peter will appear and from now on I will use

random episodes and elements from the show to make this more entertaining but I can't do cutaways. Anyway lets start this. I'm probably going to put meg's 18 birthday in this chapter along with naruto having dinner with meg's family.

Also no I will not bash stewie just brian chris lois and peter. if you're wondering about why I bash brian it's because of jillian in the harem and chris because he has shown a general dislike for meg with few good moments like in 'seashell seahorse party.' I may have forgotten to mention but meg will be kind of different in this story just in tastes attitude and morals.

disclaimer (I own nothing from naruto or family guy.)

"normal"

"_thought"_

"**demon"**

'**text'**

"_**demon thought"**_

story start

Meg sighed happily as she layed in her room and remembered the past month with naruto as her boyfriend. They have spent nearly everyday together in the past month, in school or not and both have enjoyed their time together immensely. School has gotten a lot better with him since no one bothers them since naruto beat up the whole football team when they attacked him.

He had also come to the school play she had starred in even though her family was too 'busy to come.' She had always dreamed of two professions either being a actor or a doctor and naruto supported both of those dreams. Her family never really supported her unless it benefited them in some way.

She however didn't care about any of that not that he is rich or a protector. No what she cared about is that he is a wonderful person nice, cute, smart, and funny describes him and she truly believed soon she could tell him she loved him. She had also managed to keep him from her family though with her birthday coming up she didn't know how long she could keep it up.

Thinking about her home life made her frown since it was not very ideal. Everyday she had to put up with her brother chris, mother, and father. They had no care for her well being that being obvious many times, like the time they left her in the house while it was full of ghosts. She heard them talk about how if they had to leave one child it would be her.

They all did bad things like call her names, invade her privacy, steal money she earned from her job as a secretary at spiral publishing, which she found out was naruto's company.

Her father was the worst though, his constant insults, painful pranks, and he sometimes hurt her like when he shot her for simply saying 'hi dad', or when he was on steroids and punched her at dinner. She knew he did bad things to the other members of the family, and sometimes the town too. Though it seemed like the majority of his hate was directed at her instead of childish idiocy.

It seemed like her father got away with everything he did without consequence either with some heart-felt speech about how he learned his lesson or by just ignoring it, or blaming it on someone else like when he tried to point a angry mob at her because he destroyed the town satellite dish. Even though he never learns his lesson and repeats his idiotic behavior almost every week it seems like he can get away with even mass murder proven by his many fights with that giant chicken.

Meg forgot about that for now and got back to the past month her home life hasn't improved much, but her confidence with naruto's help has raised. She no longer wears her hat or glasses so she is now much more visible, she also isn't afraid of connie and her gang of bitches. Naruto has made her life better and she could tell she did the same for him. She was getting worried though her mother has been trying to tell her dad about naruto, but dad being dad ignored her but her mother was getting persistent.

Meg was broken out of her thoughts when she heard her mother call her downstairs. Meg entered the living room to see her parents sitting on the couch.

Her mother turned to her with a serious face while her dad watched tv not really caring. "Meg me and your father want to talk about your boyfriend."

Meg had been dreading this moment but she just would get it over with. "What about him?" meg asked hesitantly.

Her mother looked serious as she talked "we want to know more about him so we know you are safe to date him so we want you to invite him to dinner tonight, he can choose where we go." In truth lois didn't care who meg dated but she was curious about naruto hes handsome, rich, and a good person. So lois wondered why he had any interest in (her mind anyway) unattractive daughter. Just like when meg dated that anthony guy.

Meg frowned at this not really wanting naruto to meet her family so she tried to avoid this "mom you have already met him you know who he is."

Lois wasn't deterred "thats not true all I know about him is his name, age, where he goes to school, and that he owns a billion dollar company."

Peter finally looked from the tv as he heard this he didn't know meg's boyfriend was rich. Usually he doesn't concern himself with what meg did unless it benefited him or he was making her miserable. If this guy was rich and dating meg in peter's mind he could take advantage of this like he did when lois became a stewardess.

"Peg I agree with your mother I think this guy should come out with us for dinner" said peter once again getting meg's name wrong, but lois just ignored it, either she didn't notice it or didn't care.

Meg's frown deepened "you guys can meet him next friday it will be the perfect time." Meg said bringing up her birthday next week and trying to postpone the meeting of her boyfriend and her parents.

Both peter and lois had confused looks as peter asked "what's so special about next friday?"

Meg stared disbelievingly at her parents forgetting her birthday again "next week on friday is my birthday." Meg said with barely controlled anger.

Peter not giving any acknowledgement to megs birthday tried to get the rich guy over for dinner "yeah we just want him to come out with us today so we can get to know him better." Peter's lame excuse for wanting meg's boyfriend over went over lois's head but not meg's.

Meg was going to argue the point more but she just sighed it was inevitable that naruto would meet her parents so she just nodded and started to walk upstairs. Before she reached the stairs her dad ran up behind her grabbed her head and farted on her, then pushed her on the floor. Meg was disgusted as she was every time her father did this as he quickly ran away laughing. Her mother just laughed too thinking it was funny.

Meg quickly got up and just ran upstairs so they couldn't see the tears in her eyes because if they did they would just mock her instead of comfort her like real parents would. When she went into her room she saw chris reading her diary and laughing. "Chris what do you think you're doing!?" Yelled meg.

Chris stopped laughing as he heard his sister's voice and he quickly dropped the diary and ran. Meg sighed not wanting to deal with this so she just picked up her phone and dialed naruto's number.

**With naruto**

Naruto was training in his underground training area, he was fighting ten clones sin the other four hundred and ninety were already defeated. He was about to engage in a kenjutsu battle when he heard his phone ring. He quickly dispelled his clones as he wondered who was calling since the only people who knew this number was meg and business contacts.

Naruto smiled as he saw it was his hime calling "hello hime" said naruto with a happy voice.

Meg hesitated to speak at first but she gathered her courage and spoke "hey foxy" she remembered idly why she called him that because of his grin and fox-like appearance "i'm calling to ask if you would like to go out to dinner with my family ." Meg said with no small amount of reluctance.

The sweaty blonde smiled at the chance to finally meet meg's family, well besides her mother. "Sure hime i've wanted to meet your family for awhile anyway."

Meg inwardly cursed she was hoping he had something to do that would prevent him from coming, but unfortunately it was not to be so she just responded. "They said you can pick where we go to eat." Meg was trying her best to not sound nervous but the ex-shinobi picked it up.

"Meg are you okay you sound nervous or something" naruto said with a worried expression though meg couldn't see it.

"Yeah i'm fine, i'm just worried about you meeting my family, they can be very strange." The cute teen was trying to not give much detail about her family. She feared if naruto didn't like them he may break up with her. This was due to paranoia of past relationships like when one of her boyfriends cheated on her with her mother. Also kevin a guy she potentially liked was scared off when her dad showed up naked where he worked. It seemed when any potential guy she could date met her family something went wrong.

Naruto smiled on the other end, he learned from this world this was a common fear amongst most guys and girls when meeting their better halves parents. Even if they weren't dating he wasn't very brave when he met sakura's parents for the first time. Remembering sakura brought a depressed look as he thought of home but he shook it off remembering what he has now.

"Hime don't worry no matter what they're like I will still be with you, your family couldn't change how I feel about you.

That lifted a huge weight meg had been carrying for weeks, if only slightly. "I'm glad so back to where we are going to eat."

Naruto had forgotten about that but instantly came up with a place "I know how about this nice japanese restaurant we could go to it has great sushi." Meg smiled at that because sushi or japanese style food in particular was her favorite and meg knew naruto knew this.

"Thank you, i'll see you tonight." Meg said with appreciative tone, naruto just chuckled "you're welcome hime, i'll meet you guys there at eight dress formal.

With that naruto looked to his phone and saw it was five, so he quickly went upstairs showered and the usual hygienics and looked for something to wear. He decided on a formal suit consisting of a black blazer with silver buttons left undone and silver outline, a white button shirt with a dark orange tie even with age he never lost his favorite color it just dimmed a little. For bottoms he wore black slacks with a black leather belt and a nice pair of black dress shoes. The outfit was perfect for tonight formal with a little bit of casual.

**With meg**

Meg had already showered and done her hair and lip gloss as she was looking through her closet. It was six so she has some time. She wore a deep violet dress that had a bow tied around her abdomen it was close in the skirt part showing off her hips and legs as it stopped at the top of her knees. She wore matching violet heels and a silver jeweled necklace.

She had previously told her parents were they were going, what time and what to wear. Her mother seemed excited about going to a fancy restaurant for a change, her dad seemed unhappy about having to dress up for this and chris shared that opinion. Brian had left the room to make a phonecall to whom she didn't know. Finally stewie didn't really seem to care much about it though she barely understood him sometimes.

After everyone was ready and in the car they took off for the restaurant she was glad the ride was quiet despite chris's annoying questions. When they arrived meg could see naruto's car parked in the parking lot. Since her dad didn't want to pay for valet parking they had to spend an extra fifteen minutes finding a space.

When they finally got inside of the restaurant they saw naruto in the waiting area talking to someone the griffin family recognised. It was brian's girlfriend jillian russell wilcox and meg could guess brian had invited her without telling anyone.

The woman in question had blond hair a few shades darker than naruto's that reached the middle of her back a slight tan light blue eyes, a curvy figure with moderate hips high C low D cup size and a rather bubble like posterior (A/N my description not meg's). She was wearing a strapless light blue dress and heels, with her regular lip gloss and eye shadow.

They seemed to be having a serious discussion with jillian having a serious yet happy look to her face. That changed when they noticed the griffin family's arrival her face turned into one of a ditzy blonde like it normally was but it seemed she was the only one who noticed.

Her mom was checking out the decor of the restaurant, brian was taking a drink from his flask when he thought no one was looking, stewie seemed to be talking to brian, her father and chris's eyes were on a different part jillian than her face.

**Changing POV to naruto**

When naruto saw meg and her family enter he stopped his conversation with his new friend jillian and motioned to her the new arrivals as he saw her face change into that of a ditzy girl. He frowned at that but didn't say anything jillian had her secrets and it wasn't his business if she wanted to do what she wanted.

Naruto got up from his seat and smiled at meg he walked up to her and gave her a passionate kiss, one she returned immediately. They had to break apart reluctantly due to them having guests. Naruto greeted the griffin family with a genuine smile as he got their names. The talking dog was a little off putting not knowing animals could talk in this world but shrugged it off.

What really surprised him was the talking football shaped headed infant, he could hear the child whose name was stewie apparently talking to the dog in a somewhat british accent. It seemed no one else heard him speaking so he said nothing. The teenage boy named chris was a bit loud in his introduction and from his smell naruto didn't want to shake his hand. Lois's husband was...surprising to say the least, he was very childlike not really in a funny way more of an obnoxious way. He ignored it for now and just held meg's hand as she squeezed his for reassurance.

They made their way to the reservation table where a nice looking oriental woman was working. She smiled and naruto was about to get their table when peter started talking in both a horrible japanese accent and a fake language that sounded nothing like that. The woman quickly looked offended and naruto couldn't blame her that was his first language too before learning english, and he was making fun of it before lois stopped him.

Meg looked more embarrassed than ever but naruto gave her a reassuring smile easing her nerves. Naruto quickly apologized to the hostess in the actual language and asked for their table. The waitress sent a glare at peter who looked like he had done nothing wrong, they were shown to the table that thankfully naruto was able to change in time to accommodate jillian.

He really didn't mind that brian invited his girlfriend he just wished he was informed in advance so he didn't have to pull the 'i'm the CEO of a billion dollar company' card to both get a larger table and have the reservation pushed back because peter made his family late.

When everyone was seated idle conversations were traded he either talked with meg, lois, and jillian since they are both the most mature (most didn't see that in jillian) and the most acquainted with him. Lois asked questions mostly about his relationship with meg and he answered truthfully as did meg but lois did not seem to care much about meg's answers.

When the waiter arrived everyone made their orders except stewie who had lois do it for he, and brian ordering for jillian because he believed she wouldn't know what she was ordering. _"Basically saying she's stupid" _naruto thought to himself. Everyone except peter ordered the food matching the theme of the restaurant.

Peter decided to get a beer with a cheeseburger and fries, when the waiter left that is when things truly started to go downhill. Peter turned to naruto with an arrogant grin like he could do whatever whenever. "So naruto I hear you own your own publishing company" peter said making his intentions obvious to both naruto and meg. Brian seemed interested in this too as he ignored what jillian said like it didn't matter making her frown discreetly.

"I just wanted to pitch some ideas to you that could make your company a trillion dollar company" peter said though naruto doubted he wasn't going to like this if meg's burying her face in her hands was any indication.

Peter handed him a zerox that was labeled 'perotica' he raised his eyebrow at it and read the first few pages...and he quickly handed it back to peter who had a smirk that said he was sure naruto loved it.

" i'm sorry to say this but that is all smut and no plot and we aren't a porn company at spiral publishing, besides isn't this the same book series that bankrupted carter pewterschmidt." said naruto in a calm voice as peter frowned. Peter replied as if he was a child not getting his way until lois got him to calm down.

Naruto continued to get annoyed as peter kept giving terrible ideas like 'bigger jaws' and even brian tried to get his books 'faster than the speed of love' and 'wish it, want it, do it' republished but naruto politely refused because of how both books failed the first time they were published.

When the food and drinks did arrive it finally shut brian and peter up, he idly noticed how both meg and jillian ordered a platter of sake nigiri (salmon). What got his attention though was how both of them handled chopsticks as well as he did with his traditional ramen. Another thing he didn't lose in this world was his love for ramen.

"Hime, jillian I didn't know you guys knew how to handle chopsticks so well." They were going to explain when peter interrupted with a lame sex joke about 'handling chopsticks' that brian and chris laughed at, but naruto and the women at the table frowned.

Eventually meg got her word in as did jillian "well foxy I learned because the japanese culture is one of my favorite to study. Naruto smiled at that and gave her a small peck.

Jillian went next "I learned...she hesitated as she looked at brian who was on his third martini so with no one knowing except naruto and meg she gave a dumb answer ...because I eat sush with my friends all the time." She said as a 'dumb blonde would' (I have nothing against blondes).

After a while longer the food started to dwindle lois looked at naruto with a curious look as he had his arm around his girlfriend making him raise an eyebrow as she asked her question. "Naruto I noticed you call meg 'hime' a lot and I was wondering what it meant."

Naruto gave a huge fox-like smile a he gave meg a peck on the cheek making her have a light blush. "I call her that because in japanese it means princess and meg is my princess."

Both lois and jillian thought that was sweet, while the guys minus stewie who was asleep didn't care.

The trio of chris, peter and brian had been showing little tact or manners during the whole evening. With peter and chris stuffing their faces and brian ordering drink after drink it wasn't long before peter smiled that usually meant he has something idiotic in mind.

Peter looked up at naruto and talked while his mouth was full showing little care, "hey naruto you're paying for all this right" peter said with zero tact brian asked too wanting to know.

Naruto gave a nod while meg looked on the verge of tears from most of her family's behavior.

Lois and jillian both gave their dates a fierce glare but either they ignored them or didn't notice as they and chris did a very foolish thing. Peter and chris ordered all the desserts on the menu and brian ordered many drinks.

This in turn was very embarrassing for lois, jillian and meg who all apologized many times for their behavior promising to pay him back but naruto waved it off. He was annoyed at the behavior of these so called men but it didn't even put a dent on his savings, so he didn't mind the costs.

Though when peter and chris started a food fight that nobody else joined he called for the check. He paid as jillian and lois scolded the immature boys they all looked sorry but he could tell they were not listening.

After everything was paid for and the cars were packed everyone got ready to go. Since she wanted to leave with naruto she rode with him as did jillian since she took a cab but was out of money and lois had to take two drunk idiots home naruto didn't mind driving her home. Brian didn't like this since he wanted to go home with jillian and spend 'quality time' with her but in the end he got in the griffin car and drove off.

When they were gone meg broke down and let tears fall from her beautiful eyes making both naruto and jillian concerned.

"Hime what's wrong?" Naruto asked though he had a good idea what it was about. Meg clung to him as she spilled everything to him about his home life.

To say naruto was pissed would be a giant understatement, jillian too was horrified at the things, some of which her boyfriend helped with to make meg miserable.

Meg told of every time she was hurt, insulted, neglected, embarrassed, got pinned with blame. and everything else. By time she was done it had been four hours at two AM, but naruto didn't care and neither did jillian they were there to comfort her.

Naruto let her cry it out a bit more until she was lightly hiccuping. Meg looked up into the blue eyes she fell for and asked the question she feared."Do you hate me now that you know that everyone hates me?" she questioned fear gripping her heart.

Naruto just smiled gently at her making her smile "no hime I could never hate you I now hate your family though but do you know why I will never hate you?"

Meg shook her head making naruto chuckle as he answered in a sincere voice "it's because I love you too much megan griffin."

Meg went wide eyed at that before saying in a loving voice "I love you to naruto namikaze" she said as they engaged in a love-filled make out session. It lasted for five minutes before a cough was heard and the couple looked up forgetting about jillian who was now blushing hard.

"This is touching but I would like to confess something too" jillian said in trepidation.

The blond and brunette listened intently to the nineteen year old as jillian told how she pretended to be dumb so guys would like her better, and also how brian treated her like a child and kept pushing for sex even though they've only dated a week and a half. They learned jillian was actually above average in intelligence and having a hidden talent of drawing.

When she was finished naruto gave her a hug which she gladly accepted but naruto had a question "why are you telling us this don't get me wrong i'm flattered by the trust but why tell us we just met?" Jillian gave a smile and a small blush "because you are the first guy I have met who preferred the real me over the fake one. Also I don't think brian is the right guy for me to date, but I know who is." Jillian said as she gave naruto a wink.

Both naruto and meg gasped but meg seemed more surprised than angry or jealous. Naruto calmly spoke to jillian "jillian I like you I really do and I would like to date you But I love meg."

Jillian turned to meg with cute puppy eyes making naruto curse in his mind "_shit how does that puppy eye jutsu exist here" _meg sighed before turning to naruto "naruto I am willing to share you because I can sympathize with jillian hiding her true self because of insecurity I did the same thing before you came so if you wish I will share you, also I think jillian could be my first real girl friend" meg said seriously.

Naruto sighed as he looked at jillian whom he had talked to in the lobby of the restaurant

a hour and a half before the griffins arrived. He had learned a lot about her real self after he detected she was faking, and he couldn't have denied he liked her. Not as much as meg, yet but he could with time. He sighed as he made his decision.

"Jillian" she looked at him hopefully "I would love to give us a chance" she squealed in happiness as she pulled naruto into a two minute make-out.

After that was over naruto turned on the gas and said "time to get you beautiful himes home" a look of sadness crossed meg's face as she said "foxy can I stay at your place tonight, I don't want to face my family yet."

Naruto had no problem with it, but then jillian spoke up to "can I stay there too I just got a text from brian, after he sobered up he went to my place and is still there i'm not ready to face him. So can I stay at your place too please."

Naruto sighed and nodded as he drove home, when he got there he was pleasantly surprised kurama wasn't there since he went out most nights, he wasn't ready to tell the girls his secrets. He lead them upstairs as he tried to lead them to the guest room but they would have none of it!

They dragged him to his room and he was too tired to protest as they stripped to their underwear making him blush. Meg was wearing pink panties and a bra and he saw how in shape she was as well as jillian who wore light blue panties and a bra. Naruto shrugged as he stripped to his boxers making the girls blush at his body before he climbed between them.

They both snuggled into him and had their heads on his chest he was close to sleep before he heard meg say something "I love you naruto" he responded with a tired grin "I love you too megan."

"Goodnight naruto" said jillian with a yawn they weren't at love yet so naruto said "goodnight jillian."

Today had been insane for them and would only continue to get more insane but the trio will only be stronger for it.

A/N: You guys asked for longer you got it! I hope I did good on this chapter but tell me in reviews if i didn't. Also quagmire will be bashed because of his criminal sexuality crimes. Another thing is i'm still on borderline about lois I WILL PUT A POLL UP FOR IT SO YOU CAN VOTE. Lastly stewie won't be a big role in this I don't think.

Anyway leave reviews bye guys.


	5. Chapter 5 pasts, break up and plans

A/N: Hello people sorry my updates are either slow or random i'm trying to work on a schedule that works around school. Now a couple things I am going to close the poll for lois in the harem TOMORROW so vote it looks like she will be in it with a 0-no 8-yes count. Also jillian and naruto's relationship will be slightly faster than naruto and meg so it fits for future plans.

Also for all my grammar mistakes I am truly sorry I have never been good with grammar and I am a new writer so I don't know a beta I can trust yet. Another thing (I know I should shut up) Quagmire will be bashed in this story too my reasoning is he has tried to sleep with meg on her 18 birthday also the show has shown PROOF that he has raped, kidnapped, and has been violent to women he wants.

Alright last thing this is IMPORTANT I am thinking of writing a new crossover story about naruto and the walking dead video game by telltale i'm not giving much information I just want to see what you guys think. Alright on to chapter 5. I forgot to mention school will NOT be a big part of this story until later but definitely not in this one. Also if anyone knows a way to make it legal for naruto to have a harem in the US tell me.

Again I forgot to say that I tried to look it up but there is no official birthday for meg so I am saying october 21 naruto's birthday has already passed sorry.

Disclaimer: go see previous chapters, along with speech index.

STORY start

When the sunlight started to drift through the window of naruto's bedroom on that saturday morning our favorite blonde tried to get up but he felt a weight on both sides of himself. Opening his eyes he finds himself looking at two beautiful faces. That is when he remembered last night and the rage he felt at the griffin family returned. He couldn't believe what he had heard of how meg's own father treated her most of her life, its sickening just to think about it. Naruto was let out of his memories when he remembered his other guest who had also had problems, but not from family more along the lines of men.

She had explained in short detail of how quickly her past relationships ended when guys realized she wasn't a 'blonde bimbo' and it seemed ridiculous to only care about looks in a relationship. He knew jillian was beautiful but she was also smart, funny, artistic, and friendly. Apparently the men she dated didn't prefer that type of girl so jillian had to adopt a more ditzy persona so she could find someone. Jillian explained this by saying once she found the right guy who wouldn't judge her she would drop the act, but there was a flaw in that plan since if she acted that way guys who only want sex like brian would come to her.

Last night jillian admitted she had growing feelings for him, and if he was honest with himself he was starting to develop feelings for her too. They had talked a lot at dinner and on the drive home and he had learned a lot about jillian's true self and he really liked her this way. Also meg had said it was alright for him to have more than one girl so he couldn't find a reason to not date jillian besides the law. People might dislike a man having more than one woman but he could care less and he could hide this until he found a way around the law. When he couldn't think of anything he just shrugged.

"_I'll find a way later I have other problems like telling meg about my life I guess I can do it today when jillian leaves, she is a nice person but I can't trust her with that information yet. My next problem is meg's family." _Naruto thought with a scowl marked across his face, he knew what he had to do to stop megs abuse from continuing it seems her whole family, besides stewie as far as he knew has hurt her. Although lois seemed to be ignorant to and just more insulting to her daughter.

Her father and brother however seemed to be the main tormentors in meg's life. Peter is a alcoholic, idiotic, childish and abusive person while also being arrogant in his way of never getting in trouble for what he does. Chris meg's supposed brother took sibling disputes way beyond the line by almost being as bad as his father. He knew from what lois had said at dinner that peter and probably chris had mental disability, but it is minor. No mental disability excuses the behavior of the males in the griffin house. The last member of the griffin family brian was a problem not so much for meg but for jillian since she still had to break up with him. This was a minor problem since he would take care of brian if he got violent.

The whiskered adult was still working on a permanent solution for these three so they wouldn't harm meg again. He was considering having meg both move in with him and legally emancipate herself from her family when she is eighteen on friday. It would free her from any legal hold her family could have on her. It is sure to work due how much evidence they have and if meg testified against her family.

Naruto stopped his planning with a grin because of how wonderful his life has been so far in this world. He met two amazing women one he loved the other he was seeing if he did love her. Naruto looked over to his clock and saw its seven thirty he gets up without waking the remaining occupants of the bed.

He quickly gets dressed in a simple black t with sweat pants since he didn't have plans and he was about to cook. On his way to the kitchen he looked into the living room to see kurama lying on the sofa snoring while a documentary on the mating of foxes played. _"Stupid ero-kitsune" _naruto thought with a shake of his head, he's glad that kurama is here but he wished he was more active and less of a lazy pervert.

Walking into the kitchen he pulled out the ingredients for omelets, sausage, and hashbrowns and started cooking.

**With the women**

Meg and jillian were woken from their dreams by a delicious smell. Giving a quick "good morning" to each other and freshening up in the bathroom they grabbed a oversized t-shirt from naruto's closet that went down to their knees and headed down stairs.

When they entered the kitchen they came upon the hilarious sight of n their boyfriend dancing to spanish music while cooking. They tried to laugh quietly to not alert him to their presence but when the blonde started to sing along they both burst into fits of giggles.

Naruto on his part turned off the music when he noticed his himes, in truth he knew they were there since separating from kurama he has been able to feel emotions. The smile quickly returned to his face as he picked up both girls and spun them around making them giggle more before he put them down and gave the both a quick kiss.

"Good morning himes breakfast will be ready soon so have a seat and I will serve" the cooking blonde said with an over exaggerated bow making the girls laugh while they sat down.

"Good morning foxy" both meg and jillian said.

"So what have we got planned today?" Naruto said as he handed out plates.

"Nothing really I just have to go home to change then if you guys want we can spend a day at the mall." Meg said with hope.

Jillian nodded in "sure that sounds awesome I have to go home real quick and get ready, I also have to take care of some...business" the female blonde said with hesitance.

Naruto and meg knew what she meant, she's going to break up with brian. "Do you want me to go with you" he trusted jillian but he didn't trust brian to not be violent.

"No I'll be alright this won't take long" she said as she put her plate in the sink and headed upstairs with meg to change.

Naruto turned to the door leading into the living room when kurama walked in with his red fur messed up meaning he had just woken up. "Well good morning kurama" naruto said in a friendly voice since he didn't feel like messing with the fox right now.

"**Morning kit, I saw you brought home not one but two amazing girls home, anything interesting happen" **kurama said with a perverted giggle.

Naruto rolled his eyes at the laughing fox "no nothing like that" the ex-shinobi went on to tell kurama what happened at dinner but left out what meg and jillian told him since that was their business.

"**Wow meg's family and jillian's boyfriend or ex I should say sound like terrible people" **kurama said with anger in his voice since the fox didn't care much for abusers of any kind.

"They are but I have a plan to take care of that after jillian leaves I'm going to tell meg along with my past" naruto said with no hesitance since he has complete faith in meg.

"**You're going to tell her about your life? Sounds crazy as shit but its your life kit now i'm going out to find me some tail." **The former king of demons said with no small amount of amusement.

"See you later kurama don't come back with fox kits" naruto said with a chuckle as kurama walked out the door while flipping him off the best a creature with paws could. Naruto looked to see jillian walked in refreshed after her shower and in the clothes from last night. After a long kiss goodbye jillian heard the cab honk outside so she walked out with a wave.

Naruto heard meg walk down the stairs so he turned around with a big smile on his face as he gave her a kiss. "Hime I know you have to go soon but there's something I have to tell you" naruto said with a serious look.

Meg knew this face meant he wasn't joking at all so she followed him into the living room and sat down on the sofa with naruto next to her while holding her hands.

"Hime we have been dating for two months now and I can say with full honesty I am having a wonderful time and I love you, but there is a lot you don't know about me from my past, please let me tell you the full story before you speak. Meg nodded as naruto began to tell his story.

He told her where he came from and how he had gotten to this world, he told her how his life had been with no parents, constant abuse from all the villagers save the few that helped him. He told her about how his world worked and about his powers, he didn't go into great detail due to how much time that would take up. Once he was done he looked at meg's face to see she had a shocked expression that held no fear, which made the blonde slightly more relieved.

When meg's face returned to a neutral look she didn't speak for awhile making her boyfriend nervous. When she was ready to speak after fifteen minutes she looked at naruto "so you are from a world where you and many others are ninja, and you had a demon sealed within you."

Naruto nodded to this wondering how she wa going to react.

"That is a lot to take in at one time, but from what you told me you fought to protect and you left for the same reason" naruto nodded again and meg put on a cute smile. "I think I can accept this since you aren't a bad person" meg said sincerely.

Naruto looked just as shocked as meg was a moment ago "you mean you can accept that I am practically an alien, and i'm probably the most powerful human on this planet." Naruto asked in utter shock and surprise, he honestly didn't expect meg to accept this so quickly, _"maybe she's more unpredictable than I am" _Naruto thought.

Meg nodded with a genuine smile "yes it's actually not that surprising I thought you were different from everyone else, and besides I love you too much to judge you since you never judged me." Meg said in full honesty making naruto give her both a big hug and kiss that lasted two minutes.

"I love you too hime and thank you for understanding, but there is one more thing we have to talk about...your family. Naruto said with a gentle voice to not upset meg in any way.

Meg's mood dropped at the mention of her family but raised her head as naruto started to speak.

"You have told me how they treat you there and how much of an asshole your father is so I have an idea to get you away from them without them being able to do anything." Meg instantly paid full attention to naruto at the mention of getting away from her family. She had tried many times in the past but in court her parents would give some speech about how they learned their lesson and she ended up back in that house. She had been looking forward to turning eighteen so she can legally leave, but she knew her so called parents would want to keep her around as a punching bag and she also didn't have the money to make it on her own.

Naruto took a deep breath as he explained his plan "when you turn eighteen this friday we will invite your family to the party and we will announce your legal emancipation from your family so they can't have any legal hold on you.

The soon to be adult liked this plan but she did see some holes in it "I do love your plan foxy especially when I see their faces" meg and naruto laughed at that before meg continued. "But there is a problem I have gone to court twice with my parents already, and I lost both times because of how everyone believed their speech about how sorry they were, and besides I have nowhere to go if I move out." Meg said in a defeated tone before naruto grabbed her chin and raised her eye level to his and gave her a kiss relaxing her worries.

Naruto gave her the smile she loved before he started speaking again "I have those two problems figured out already for a place to stay I was hoping you would like to move in with me." Naruto said while rubbing the back of his neck in his trademark nervous fashion.

Meg looked at naruto in surprise something that was happening a lot this morning, and hugged him "yes I would love to move in with you, but what about them using their whole i'm sorry speech in court." The formerly shy brunette said with tears of joy welling up knowing she would live with the one she loves instead of an abusive family.

Naruto just kept smiling as he explained "I have that covered too your parents have been doing many illegal things with no consequences for years and I know the reason." Meg had a curious expression since she wanted to know how her parents had gotten away with the many crimes they have done over the years. "It has been a combination of unjust courts with a judge who is gullible to sappy speeches, payoffs to the authorities from your grandfather carter to protect his reputation, favors from various people, and many unexplainable incidents where people just forgot about it and moved on." Naruto said with disgust at how fucked up the judicial system was in this town.

Meg nodded and naruto continued with his plan "this will be solved by me and you I have substantial amounts of evidence against not only your parents but anyone who could help them and with your testimony against them they have no chance." Naruto said with a smirk.

Meg had a slightly sadistic smirk on her face at the thought of finally being free of her family. Meg and naruto then talked a little more before she had to go to her soon to not be home to get ready for their day out. Meg walked out of the door with a kiss from naruto and a wave goodbye.

After meg had exited he made his way upstairs to shower and change for the day ahead. He dressed simply for the slightly cold weather in blue jeans, black and grey nikes, a red shirt, and a jacket. When he was done jillian came into his room crying, she latched onto him as she cried. He immediately knew what was wrong as he tried to comfort her and after a little while the girl in her normal outfit plus a light blue jacket started to speak after he asked what's wrong.

"I broke up with brian, but there were problems."

**Flashback with jillian as she arrived at her apartment.**

As jillian unlocked the door to her apartment she immediately regretted her past decision to let brian know where she kept the spare key. Her apartment was a complete mess, there was food and beer cans everywhere and a still lit weed cigarette on her floor. The tv was still on playing porn while brian was sleeping on the couch.

"Brian wake up!" She screamed to the hungover and now awake dog.

"Ah! What is it can't you see i'm trying t...oh hey jillian. Brian said as he noticed jillian was glaring at him but he took it for what he called her 'dumb look' in his hungover state.

Jillian waited for brian to explain what happened but when he just ignored her for going to the fridge and grabbing food without asking. "What happened to my apartment?" she asked with barely restrained anger, she might not get angry at a lot of things but this was inexcusable.

Brian looked at her with an angry expression like SHE was the bad guy here "well I was hoping to spend quality time with you but you never showed up, so I invited peter, quagmire and joe over hope you don't mind." He said sounding like he didn't care if she minded or not. "Where were you anyway?" he asked.

"I went to naruto's place with meg and spent the night there, now we nee-" she was interrupted when brian started yelling at her.

"You spent the night at another man's house while your boyfriend waited at home for you" he said in a voice that said he thought he was superior to her and she is in the wrong.

Jillian was getting angrier by the second as she responded "it really isn't your business where I choose to sleep and you weren't waiting for me you were using MY apartment to get drunk and high with your friends."

Jillian said and brian was finally noticing something off about her she was speaking in a angrier tone than she normally does. She also seemed to not make any mistakes in her words either, he really didn't like this jillian since the other one was easier to control. He actually paid attention when she started speaking.

"Brian I wanted to speak with you, i'm breaking up with you" she said not wanting to beat around the bush.

Brian was shocked at this he was planning to break up with her but he wanted to get her in bed at least once before he did, he did what most people did when they are dumped, get angry. "What! You're breaking up with me what did I do? He asked not knowing what he did.

Jillian was all to happy to name off the things he had done wrong over their two week relationship. "You want to know fine you're rude and inconsiderate, you interrupt me when i'm talking, you drink and smoke weed too much, you have no job, and you keep pushing for sex even though you never realized i'm still a virgin!" She yelled but she wasn't done just yet "oh yeah by the way i'm not as dumb as you think I am that was an act to find the right guy, and I did find him last night." She said.

Brian stared at her shocked until he realized who she was leaving him for "you're leaving me for that naruto guy, what does he have that I don't" brian asked the obvious.

Jillian had a smirk on her face as she started explaining "well he's nice, funny, cute, smart, considerate, and he noticed my fake persona instantly something I've been waiting for a guy to do for a long time now I think you should leave." She said as she pointed at the door.

Brian however wasn't done "yo-you stupid, fat, bitch you think this is over I will get back at you for this, by the way you say you aren't stupid but you didn't realize I was cheating on you" brian said as he walked out and slammed the door.

Jillian started crying at how stupid she was to date a guy like him. Soon she pulled herself together and cleaned her apartment, but when she entered her room she saw her clothes were everywhere especially her bras and panties. Several of them were missing, tears started to well up but she held them down as she got dressed and drove to naruto's.

When she entered his house that was when the tears let loose.

**Flashback end**

Naruto was both happy and angry, happy that jillian basically said 'fuck you' to brian then ended it, and he was angry at how brian treated her. If he saw that dog anywhere near him or his himes he would kill him. Jillian had stopped crying completely and now was just holding naruto.

They stayed like that for a half hour talking and kissing until meg showed up and they explained what happened. Me didn't look happy about what brian did but put it away for later and they explained to jillian their plan for meg's party and she agreed. They all got into naruto's car and drove to the mall for a relaxing day. Something they all needed

after what they had gone through and what s coming in the near future.

**Chapter end**

Alright guys thank you for all the positive reviews and sorry for not including meg's birthday in this chapter but it will come next chapter along with a time-skip. Also the poll will be closed tomorrow so vote if you want or don't want lois in the harem.

One last thing tell me what you think of my idea for a naruto and the walking dead game by telltale in your reviews. UPDATE SOON LEAVE REVIEWS ja ne!


	6. Chapter 6 AN

**I'm sorry guys I haven't updated my story's in a while but I have been backed up with stuff from both school and home.**

**Soon enough I'm going to update probably this weekend and write a new story.**

**The main reason I'm writing this is because I wanted to know if I should do a rewrite of my naruto/family guy crossover. The reason I am asking is because now that cleveland has come back to family guy I can add roberta to the harem. If I did the rewrite I could change the story so I could bring hayley from american dad into the harem too. I could do that with the story I have now i'm just asking what you guys would prefer.**

**UPDATE SOON reviews pls**

**Next to update maelstrom of smoke or the abused fox and the abused griffin**


End file.
